TATTO
by SungMinArea
Summary: Summary : 'Tatto'. Benda itu akan terus melekat ditubuhmu seumur hidup. Jadi pikirkan baik-baik saat kau ingin memasangnya di tubuhmu. Bentuk dan 'sensasi'nya, iris telinga ini jika memang tak meninggalkan bekas saat berusaha keras untuk menghapusnya. SiMin (Siwon x Sungmin 'Super Junior') . Warn : YAOI, CRACK PAIR, Oneshot. DLDR. RnR


**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**T.A.T.T.O**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Pair : SiMin (Choi Siwon 'Super Junior' X Lee Sungmin 'Super Junior')**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : OOC, YAOI, Typo(s), Sex Activity**

**Summary : **'Tatto'. Benda itu akan terus melekat ditubuhmu seumur hidup. Jadi pikirkan baik-baik saat kau ingin memasangnya di tubuhmu. Bentuk dan 'sensasi'nya, iris telinga ini jika memang tak meninggalkan bekas saat berusaha keras untuk menghapusnya.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Do Not Bash, oke!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mengendap seperti pencuri.

Itulah yang saat ini dilakukan seorang pemuda dengan paras... cantik? Hey, jangan berpikiran buruk dulu. Dia bukan waria. Hanya saja... Tuhan memberikannya sedikit kelainan—kelebihan mungkin tepatnya—dengan membuat sebagian besar hal yang dimiliki wanita ada padanya. Kulit wajah yang halus bak cangkang telur, mata indah dengan kornea menyerupai zamrud hitam menawan, serta bibir merah muda dengan lengkungan menggoda.

"Apa benar-benar sudah tidak ada yang mengikutiku?"

Oh... kalian dengar itu? Suara tenor seperti lonceng-lonceng kecil dengan melodi berasal dari pita suara yang kuat. Kkk~ dia tetap seorang laki-laki, kawan. Suaranya pasti lebih besar walau hanya beberapa _desible_.

Pemuda tersebut kembali berjalan tenang selayaknya orang-orang di tengah keramaian kota. Walaupun tidak dengan topi merahnya, ia akhirnya melepas masker yang sedari tadi menutup semua kesempurnaan wajah itu saat yakin bahwa dirinya sudah benar-benar berada di wilayah yang aman.

Aman? Memangnya situasi seperti apa yang membuatnya sempat 'tidak' merasa aman?

Lehernya melentur dan memperlihatkan gerakan kepalanya yang mengedar ke segala penjuru. Seperti tengah mencari sesuatu. "Haiish... di mana letak studionya ya? Aku benar-benar lupa." Ia menggerutu sendiri. Merutuk daya ingatnya yang kelewat pendek jika menyangkut hal-hal yang begitu penting.

Bertanya pada pejalan kaki? Tidak... tidak... itu akan sangat memalukan. Yang benar saja? Ia tak ingin disebut sebagai anak jalanan yang nakal. Tapi... walaupun begitu... ia tetap ingin melancarkan keinginan terbesarnya selama beberapa bulan ini.

Langkah kakinya lambat menyusuri kawasan pertokoan. Mata rubah itu seperti tak pernah lepas dari kata 'fokus'. Takut-takut sedikit saja lengah, ia akan melewatkannya. Sesekali menggigit bibir bawah jika dalam satu blok tak ada satupun toko yang sedang dicarinya.

Dua blok pertokoan sudah terlewat...

Kini memasuki deretan terakhir dari blok ketiga. Merasa agak frustasi karena itu artinya tinggal satu kawasan lagi yang bisa ia datangi. Dan kemungkinan bahwa beberapa waktu lalu dirinya hanya berdelusi soal 'tempat' tersebut semakin besar.

Tubuh itu mulai lunglai...

Kemudian...

"Oh! KETEMU!" berseru riang. Teramat... riang. Hingga orang-orang yang berada dalam radius tak begitu jauh ikut tersentak dan memandangnya dengan tatapan kesal.

Tapi apa yang dilakukannya? Ia tidak membungkuk minta maaf—seperti yang selalu saja ia tunjukkan—kepada orang-orang tadi. Langkahnya dipercepat, dan akhirnya berlari menuju sebuah studio dengan kaca besar bergambar macam-macam bentuk rumit mulai binatang, wajah seseorang, jenis tanaman, sampai bentuk-bentuk abstrak dan mengerikan. Toko yang sangat mengerikan bagi anak-anak dan para orang tua.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Pemuda kedua. Berperawakan tinggi dengan otot besar dan terlihat begitu jantan. Warna kulitnya lebih gelap daripada manusia timur kebanyakan. Tidak terlihat alami, hanya dengan sekali lihat, seseorang akan tahu bahwa warna tersebut tercipta karena hasil sengatan sinar matahari yang terik. Namun tetap saja... wajahnya sangat tampan, garis rahang yang keras membingkai bibir unik dan lesung pipit yang dalam. Jika kalian perhatikan, bagian seksi itu akan mengingatkan kita pada musuh _batman_—_joker_—walau sebenarnya labih bisa dikatakan versi kecilnya. Mulut _joker_ itu terlalu lebar.

Tangan kekarnya terlihat membenahi peralatan seperti gelas berisi air yang warnanya sudah keruh, beberapa spidol dengan warna berbeda dan sebuah alat seperti penembak dengan jarum kecil di ujungnya.

_Kling!_

Pria itu mendongak, ia sudah hampir tutup hari ini, jadi bersiap menolak pelanggan manapun yang masuk. "Kami sudah akan tutup, Tuan. Datanglah besok lagi." Ujar pria itu ramah. Suara besarnya begitu anggun.

Namun sosok di sana tetap diam. Jangankan keluar dari tempat itu, bergeser pun tidak. Wajahnya yang sebagian terhalang oleh topi yang dipakai membuat si pemilik studio semakin penasaran. Namun ia tetap harus ramah, "Tuan? Kami sudah mau tutup. Kau bisa datang besok—"

"A-aku akan membayar dua kali lipat." Tak disangka. Si pelanggan justru memotong dengan suara takut-takut. Gugup.

"Maksudnya?" Pria kekar itu mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

Sosok yang tadi masih berdiri diam di ambang pintu masuk tersebut berangsur mendekat, tubuhnya yang tadi sempat hanya terlihat seperti sebuah siluet kasar akhirnya menjadi jelas seiring dengan penerangan yang menerpa sosok tersebut semakin bertambah. Hari memang telah gelap satu jam lalu, dan pemilik toko sudah hampir meredupkan seluruh bagian toko. Kecuali tempat dimana kini mereka berada.

"Kumohon... buatkan satu saja di tubuhku... aku akan membayar dua kali lipat jika kau bersedia melakukannya." Nada bicaranya masih menyiratkan kecemasan.

Pria yang lain tertawa pelan, "Kau tak perlu membayar dua kali lipat, Tuan. Aku bersedia melakukannya jika kau datang lagi besok. Aku sudah akan menutup tempat ini. Jam kerjaku sudah berakhir. Dan aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan beristirahat."

"_Please..._" ujarnya dengan suara—hampir—mencicit. "Aku tak tahu apakah besok bisa datang lagi kemari."

"Kau bisa datang kapanpun. Aku tidak berniat menutup tempat ini dalam waktu dekat." Sahut pria itu lagi.

"Hanya di jam ini. Aku hanya bisa datang pada waktu seperti ini." Terdengar semakin frustasi.

"Memangnya kau ini apa? _Vampire_?"

"Tuan, kumohon kali ini saja—"Dengan gerakan cepat, tiba-tiba saja sosok dengan suara manis itu mendekat dan meraih lengan kekar di sana. Mengeratkan cengkeraman hingga korbannya bergerak gelisah.

"H-hey... kau tidak perlu seperti ini. Aku hanya—" Pria itu menghentikan kalimatnya saat sosok keras kepala di hadapannya itu melepas penutup kepala yang sedari tadi melekat.

Ribuan, bahkan jutaan helai 'benang' berwarna keemasan membelalakan mata si pemilik studio. Entah apa yang terjadi pada matanya, yang jelas saat itu ia seperti melihat seorang malaikat dengan wajah dan rambut yang berkilau. Mungkin berlebihan, karena efek lampu membuat semua itu terlihat seperti sungguhan.

"Siapa namamu?" sosok—seperti—malaikat itu bertanya, yang langsung saja membuat pria lain di sana terbangun dari khayalan bodoh.

"Huh?"

"Siapa namamu?" Sosok itu mengulangi.

"S-Siwon. Choi Siwon." Keadaan berbalik, kini si pria kekar lah yang mengeluarkan suara gugup. Helaan napasnya panjang. Menandakan sudah begitu lama karbon dioksida yang ia tahan di dalam paru-parunya.

"Siwon _ssi._ Kau mau kan? Sekali ini saja. Aku tidak main-main saat mengatakan tidak tahu apakah bisa punya kesempatan untuk dtaang lagi. Ya?" Pemuda itu masih memohon. Namun sepertinya kini hampir berakhir akibat kejadian membuka-topi-dan-mencengkeram-lengan yang tiba-tiba tadi.

Beberapa detik hening. Siwon hanya menatap sosok itu untuk lebih memastikan bahwa yang dilihatnya hanyalah manusia biasa. Bukan malaikat seperti yang ada di dalam kepalanya tadi. Begitu terkejut dengan diri sendiri yang biasanya tak pernah membayangkan sesuatu dengan keindahan di atas rata-rata secara berlebihan. Choi Siwon merasa dirinya seperti seorang idiot detik itu.

Akhirnya tersadar. Air wajah Siwon kembali normal. Ia mengangguk. "Baiklah. Di bagian mana aku harus menggambarnya?"

Pemuda tadi langsung _sumringah._ Permata hitam di dalam matanya langsung berbinar karena bahagia. "Terimakasih. Choi Siwon _ssi,_ terima kasih!" ujarnya riang.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Sungmin. Lee Sungmin."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Sungmin sudah menyamankan diri di atas sebuah meja yang mirip dengan tempat tidur dorong di rumah sakit. Hanya saja, tak ada bau obat yang menguak dari sana. Hanya sesekali aroma alkohol menyengat melintassi indera penciumannya. Posisinya memang sudah nyaman, namun tidak dengan jantungnya. Benda paling vital tersebut justru berdetak semakin cepat, sampai ia harus sesekali batuk agar suaranya tidak terdengar keluar. Teknik ini memang efektif, namun tidak efisisen jika dilakukan terlalu sering. Bisa-bisa Siwon akan menganggapnya memiliki penyakit menular seperti _tuberculosis._

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa suhu pemanas ruangannya masih kurang untukmu?"

_Nah!_ Kini Siwon justru menganggap Sungmin tengah mengalami gejala awal _hypotermia._ "O-oh? Tidak. Aku tidak kedinginan sama sekali."

"Benarkah? Kau terus saja batuk." Siwon bicara tanpa berbalik memandang seseorang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya. Tangannya masih sibuk mengisi sesuatu dalam tabung dengan cairan berwarna pekat.

"Tenggorokanku hanya kering." Sungmin beralasan.

"Kau ingin aku menggambar bentuk apa?" Siwon berujar saat kembali mendekat, membawa beberapa buah spidol kecil dan mesin pembuat tato. Beberapa jarum yang masih baru dan terbungkus juga ada dalam genggamannya. Menjejerkan semua itu dalam satu nampan logam di samping dimana Sungmin kini berbaring. Bisa kalian bayangkan, wajah manis itu semakin terlihat gugup.

"A-apa saja. K-kau yang lebih tahu mana yang bagus." Ujar Sungmin pasrah.

Siwon menghentikan kegiatannya membenahi peralatan 'kerja' dan menatap Sungmin lekat-lekat. "Kau tahu kalau sebentar lagi akan ada 'sesuatu' yang akan melekat di tubuhmu sampai kau mati, kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Dalam hati ia tak paham kenapa tiba-tiba pria di hadapannya bicara seperti itu.

"Jadi kenapa kau tidak memikirkan baik-baik untuk tampilannya? _Malah _percaya begitu saja denganku. Lee Sungmin _ssi,_ jika suatu saat kau menyesal dan tidak suka dengan bentuknya, kau tidak bisa menghapusnya dengan mudah." Siwon bicara seolah men-tato adalah hal yang sangat mengerikan. Aneh memang, mengingat dia adalah _artis tatto._

"Aku sudah memikirkannya dengan matang. Kau tidak tahu betapa banyak yang harus aku lalui untuk bisa sampai ke tempat ini. Aku bukan orang yang bisa dengan melakukan hal-hal semacam ini." Sungmin berontak dan protes. Ia begitu kesal jika harus mengingat siapa dirinya. Hal-hal seperti ini adalah tabu untuk lingkungan di mana ia tumbuh. Sangat bertentangan dan DILARANG.

Tatapan Siwon melemah. Ia sadar bahwa tidak seharusnya bicara seperti itu pada pelanggan. _Well,_ pembeli adalah raja. Walaupun 'raja' yang satu ini justru terlihat bagai 'ratu' di matanya. "Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu. Hanya saja... ini pertama kalinya untukmu. Biasanya aku tidak melayani 'pasien' yang baru. Kebanyakan mereka langsung pergi saat melihat jarum-jarum itu." Kepalanya bergerak condong pada benda kecil tajam yang dimaksud.

Sungmin melirik lagi jarum-jarum itu, memang terlihat mengerikan. Membayangkan bahwa ujungnya yang runcing akan menghujam kulitnya sekitar beberapa ratus kali permenit. Jika sorang profesional yang melakukan, akuratnya jarum tersebut akan menembus kulit sekitar satu milimeter. Bagaimana jika kulitnya tidak setebal itu?

"Berhentilah menakuti. Aku tidak akan mundur." Sahut Sungmin mantap.

Siwon mengagguk mengerti. Kemudian tersenyum dan memperlihatkan kedua lubang dalam di bagian pipinya. Diam-diam Sungmin sangat menyukai pemandangan itu. "Oke. Jadi... apa kau sudah memutuskan di mana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tadinya aku berpikir ingin membuatnya di bagian tengkuk. Tapi sepertinya terlalu mudah terlihat. Aku tak akan mengambil resiko itu. Jadi... aku ingin kau menggambarnya di sini..." Sungmin mengangkat tangannya hingga menyentuh punggung, menarik kaus tipis ke atas hingga memperlihatkan bagian yang sama sekali tanpa cela.

Sekali lagi, Siwon menahan napasnya.

"Buatkan yang cukup besar di bagian ini. Mereka tak akan tahu jika aku tidak membuka baju. Pilihan yang tepat, kan?" Jarinya menunjuk sebuah gambar abstrak di dinding sebelah kanan ruangan itu.

Siwon hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia masih berkonsentrasi pada dirinya sendiri, karena tiba-tiba saja merasa aneh dan hampir tak terkendali. Bahkan kesulitan menelan salivanya sendiri. "Kalau begitu berbaringlah. Akan memakan waktu lama. Jadi duduk bukan posisi yang nyaman untukmu." Akhirnya pria itu sanggup mengendalikan diri dan bicara senormal mungkin. "Buka kausmu." Perintahnya, yang langsung disambut baik oleh si pelanggan.

Siwon mengambil kursi yang lebih tinggi, hingga memungkinkannya sejajar dengan tempat pembaringan. Mengatur napasnya, saat menyentuh bagian permukaan punggung Sungmin yang halus. Dia harus melakukan ini, "Turunkan sedikit celanamu."

Keduanya sama-sama terkejut denga titah itu. Namun mau bagaimana? Siwon melakukannya karena Sungmin memilih gambar yang pasti akan melewati garis pinggulnya. Sedang pemuda manis itu berusaha mati-matian mengimbangi profesionalitas seorang _artis_ di sana. Ia tak akan membuat Siwon kesal lagi hanya karena melayani pelanggan yang rewel.

Dan dengan gemetar yang samar, tangannya mulai menurunkan celana panjang dari pinggangnya. Membuat Siwon—lagi-lagi—kesulitan meneguk air liurnya. Pemandangan yang eksotis dan cukup membuat jantung berdetak cepat.

Siwon bukan pria 'normal'. Itulah sebabnya ia tak pernah melayani pelanggan laki-laki untuk tato di atas bagian tubuh yang dianggapnya '_crucial_'. Sungmin tidak sadar bahwa dirinya adalah pelanggan 'laki-laki' pertama—dalam kategori tersebut—untuk Siwon. Jika pemuda manis itu gugup karena sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan tato pertama, Siwon justru mengalaminya dengan alasan yang berbeda.

Ketenangan kembali menguasai. Hanya deru nafas pelan yang sesekali hadir menyapa gendang telinga keduanya.

Siwon memulai pekerjaannya. Kedua jemarinya dibalut dengan sarung tangan karet yang baru dan bersih, setelah sebelumnya memastikan bahwa tak ada sedikitpun lubang yang akan membuat bakteri apapun di tangannya membahayakan si 'pasien'. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Ini langkah awal yang harus benar-benar diperhatikan oleh seorang pembuat tato. Kebersihan.

Tangannya mulai menggoreskan berbagai garis dan lengkungan untuk sketsa awal. Tubuh Sungmin sedikit tersentak ketika merasakan ujung spidol yang dingin menyentuh kulitnya. Membuat Siwon terpaksa mengehentikan sejenak pekerjaan tersebut. "Jangan gugup. Aku baru akan membuat _design_ awalnya."

Sungmin merengut saat diejek seperti itu. Namun tidak sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya. Ia hanya kaget. Itu saja.

Siwon kembali berkutat dengan punggung itu. Pikiran yang sangat menyayangkan bahwa kulit seindah itu harus dikoyak dan berganti dengan _pigmen_ 'selamanya' di dalam sana, membuatnya sedikit tak enak hati menggambar. Tapi... sudahlah... setidaknya anak ini tidak minta wajahnya yang ditato. Karena Siwon bersumpah tak akan pernah melakukannya walau ia akan dihadiahi sebuah _condominium_ mewah.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Gambar itu selesai. Tidak begitu jelas, karena masih sebagai 'pembatas' untuk memudahkan saat penindikan dilakukan. Siwon melepas sarung tangan dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Kembali memastikan tidak terjadi kerusakan pada benda karet itu. "Kau siap?" tanyanya pada Sungmin.

"Hm... lakukan saja." Pemuda itu menjawab dengan sekali anggukan.

Walaupun terlihat begitu yakin, namun Siwon masih merasakan kegelisahan semakin melanda tubuh itu. Kulit-kulit Sungmin terlihat sedikit tertarik dan mengencang, menandakan bahwa tubuhnya masih belum siap menerima apapun.

Siwon mengerti, dan memberikannya sedikit waktu hingga dirasa sudah cukup rileks.

Kemudian bunyi _'drrrrrt'_ halus menguasai keheningan. Siwon menekan pedal di bawah kakinya untuk mengendalikan kerja alat tersebut. Tabung tinta sudah dipasangkan, dan kini ujungnya ia dekatkan pada sebuah karet silikon untuk menjajal apakah alat akan berfungsi dengan baik di atas kulit sungguhan nantinya.

"Apa sekarang kau benar-benar siap?" Siwon bertanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Apa aku harus mengucapkannya seratus kali? Kau sama sekali tidak membantu, tahu!" Sungmin berujar ketus. Dirinya sudah benar-benar gugup, dan kesal karena Siwon terus saja mengulang pertanyaan yang sama. Dirinya memang baru, tapi bukan berarti harus diperlakukan seperti bayi, kan?

Siwon hampir tertawa keras mendengar rajukan Sungmin. Namun demi profesionalitas, ia menahannya dengan mengatup mulut seerat mungkin.

_'Drrrrrtt... ddrrrrtt... drrrrrrrrt...'_

"Eungh~" Jemari Sungmin meremas ujung pembaringan dengan kuat. Perih, sangat perih. Punggungnya serasa terbakar, walau sensai itu hanya timbul tenggelam. Sesekali ia merasakan sang _artis_ mengusap tubuhnya dengan selembar kain. Ia tak tahu apa yang dibersihkan, yang jelas, saat sensasi panas itu menyerang dan tiba-tiba berhenti, dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang basah.

Siwon semakin larut dengan pekerjaannya. Tangannya yang berbakat, mulai menghasilkan sebuah potongan sayap hitam yang indah di bagian sebelah kiri. Jika pada awalnya ia begitu ragu karena tubuh Sungmin yang terlalu sering tersentak saat jarum dalam genggamannya mengoyak kulit indah tersebut, kini ia tak peduli lagi—bahkan menikmati—terhadap lenguhan-lenguhan yang dirasa cukup menggemaskan.

"Aaah!" Sekali lagi, saat jarum itu membuat bergerak membentuk bagian lukisan yang sulit. Siwon harus membuat alat di tangannya berada cukup lama di areal tersebut. Dan tentu saja, Sungmin juga akan lebih lama medapatkan rasa sakit di punggung.

Jika Siwon menganggap suara rintihan Sungmin begitu menggoda, sepertinya keadaan sangat menguntungkan karena kini wajah dengan mata terpejam, wajah merah dan berpeluh, serta bibir basah 'habis tergigit' yang sesekali terbuka dan meluncurkan "Oooh~" rendah itu berada di balik tubuhnya yang terbaring telungkup.

Bayangkan saja apabila Siwon juga melihat hal tersebut.

Kedua 'sayap' yang hampir menyerupai milik seekor kelelawar pun selesai. Lebih indah dari itu sebenarnya, karena di bagian sisi bawahnya dihiasi dengan bentuk seperti helaian rambut panjang yang melengkung dengan kesan misterius. Kini Siwon bekerja di bagian tengah, pada ceruk peunggung yang sejajar dan hampir mendekati belahan bokong Sungmin. Sebuah hati berwarna merah kehitaman yang sangat tipis ia torehkan. Sosok peri kecil yang tengah merengkuh melindungi tubuh polosnya tergambar tepat di tengah.

Sentuhan terakhir, sang _artis_ membuat juntaian benang tipis seperti ukiran batik sederhana di kanan kiri pinggul, dan tentu saja menyentuh 'bongkahan' kenyal di sana. Sensasinya kini membuat Sungmin menggeleng-geleng frustasi. Ingin sekali berteriak untuk berhenti, namun di lain sisi begitu bergairah dengan gambar yang nantinya akan dihasilkan.

Selesai.

Siwon seakan tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya saat pekerjaan itu selesai. Ia mengamati pekerjaannya sendiri dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Bagian bawah punggung Sungmin sudah tak lagi menampakkan luasan kulit putih dan halus. Benda itu kini sudah berganti warna. Hitam dan merah pekat membentuk sebuah jalinan gambar khayalan yang begitu mempesona. Dan semuanya semakin terlihat menakjubkan karena terukir di atas tubuh—

Hangat, sekaligus sejuk. Sungmin merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bagian yang tadi dirasa masih cukup pedih. Entah apa itu, namun matanya terpejam menikmati. Benda tersbut mendarat di beberapa tempat, menghilangkan sakit di berbagai tempat. Tapi...

Rasanya begitu ganjil. Sensasi itu dirasakannya mulai terus naik dan naik... hingga ke bagian tengkuk. Sungmin ingin menolak, namun tak sanggup karena kenyamanan sudah menguasai jasad dan birahinya. _'Kenapa seperti ini?' _lirihnya bingung. Namun hanya terucap dalam hati.

Untuk selanjutnya, keganjilan tadi semakin jelas. Siwon membalik tubuh Sungmin dengan perlahan. Membuat dirinya agar bisa berhadapan langsung dengan sang wajah malaikat. Memandangnya lekat, dan menembus permata hitam di sana.

Dengan begitu, Sungmin sadar bahwa sesuatu yang bergerak dan memberikan rasa yang menakjubkan di punggungnya adalah bibir Siwon. Pria itu memakai mulutnya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang masih tertinggal, mencimunnya terus hingga—

"Mmnghh~ Siwon _ssi_..." rintihnya pelan ketika kini mulut Siwon tak lagi bergelirya di bagian tengkuk, namun justru menyerang secara menyeluruh leher dan sudut bibirnya. Aksi pria itu begitu terang-terangan, sama sekali tak lebih dulu meminta persetujuan.

Suhu ruangan semakin meningkat. Seseorang seperti sudah menekan tombol _'up_' untuk mesin pemanas di sekitar mereka. Entahlah... sepertinya hal tersebut bisa menjadi alasan kenapa kini Siwon melepas kaus hitam dari tubuhnya.

Ia menatap Sungmin dalam diam. Mengunci setiap persendian makhluk di bawahnya hingga tak berkutik sama sekali. Pemuda manis itu mengakui dalam hati bahwa sensasi pembuatan tato di tubuhnya begitu hebat, membangkitkan libido kecil yang saat ini justru semakin membesar akibat ulah sang _artis tatto._ Imbasnya... Sungmin menginginkan yang lebih lagi.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"_Aaahh... nngghhh... fasthhh... ooohhh..."_

Desahan hebat menggaung tak terbantahkan di dalam studio sederhana yang hanya disinari oleh penerangan seadanya. Di luar sana... tempat ini terlihat begitu gelap, hingga tak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa saat ini dua insan keturunan adam tengah meregang birahi mereka dengan tubuh tanpa sehelai benangpun melekat. Hentakan demi hentakan membuat mulut seseorang mengeluarkan jeritan-jeritan kecil. Belaian dan cumbuan panas membawa mereka keduanya terbang, sayap (baru) di punggung Sungmin membuat Siwon semakin tak mampu lagi bersikap lembut. Menghantam dasar lorong sempit milik Sungmin yang dindingnya telah memanjakan sang 'adik kecil' di bawah sana.

"Sungminhhh... ooohhh~" Suara berat itu pun seperti 'memebalas' setiap lenguhan tenor 'partner'nya.

"S-Siwon-aaahhh... ahh... aahhh... Siwonhhh... aku... lebih keras, tanganmu... jangan lepaskan tanganmu... aaahhhh!"

Sungmin berteriak karena sperti yang diinginkannya, Siwon semakin mempercepat gerakan tangan di miliknya yang sudah berkedut hebat.

"Aaaakkhhh!" Tubuh itu ambruk, menyisakan buruan napas yang masih terengah. Klimaksnya sampai lebih dulu, membuat Siwon harus menahan pinggul Sungmin agar 'sesuatu' di dalam sana tidak lepas.

Siwon pun tak lama menyusul... ia menumpahkan segalanya di dalam lubang milik Sungmin. Dan keduanya terjatuh dengan posisi terbaring menyamping. Masih memeluk, seakan mereka tertaut erat oleh peluh yang membanjir. Mengatur napas masing-masing hingga berada pada titik detakan normal. Merasakan sesuatu yang baik si wajah malaikat ataupun sang seniman baru detik ini merasakannya.

Janggal... namun begitu hebat.

"Aku datang hanya untuk memintamu membuat gambar yang indah di atas tubuhku. Namun apa yang kau lakukan barusan, Siwon _ssi_?" Sungmin berujar pelan, kelopak matanya masih dirasa berat untuk disingkap. Ia tak ingin sesuatu cepat hilang jika kedua matanya terbuka.

"Entahlah. Kau membuatku ingin menorehkan lebih dari sekedar gambar sayap malaikat di tubuhmu. Maafkan aku." Sahutnya, lebih seperti berbisik.

"Hmm. Kau melakukannya. Mulai saat ini, 'Sayap Malaikat' dan 'Choi Siwon' akan selamanya ada di dalam tubuhku. Sampai aku mati."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

.

.

.

.

.

**Beberapa bulan kemudian...**

_Kling!_

"Kami sudah akan tutup, kembalilah besok."

"Aku akan membayar dua kali lipat."

Siwon mendongak, terperangah dengan siapa yang sudah memasuki studionya malam-malam begini. Wajahnya benar-benar terkejut... dan beberapa detik waktu terlewat dengan keheningan.

Sepuluh... dua puluh... dua puluh lima...

Wajah tampannya berangsur melunak. Senyuman terkembang dari bibir—serupa _joker_—nya.

"Kau tak perlu membayar dua kali lipat, Tuan. Aku bersedia melakukannya jika kau datang lagi besok. Aku sudah akan menutup tempat ini. Jam kerjaku sudah berakhir. Dan aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan beristirahat."

"Kumohon... buatkan lagi satu di tubuhku... aku akan membayar dua kali lipat jika kau bersedia."

Senyuman tadi berubah menjadi seringai nakal. "Maksudmu?"

"_Please..._ aku tak tahu berapa lama untuk bisa datang lagi ke sini."

Lengan kekar itu segera saja mendekap malaikatnya yang kali ini sepertinya sudah membuat surai-surai rambutnya kembali menghitam. Namun tetap saja... Sungmin selalu bersinar di matanya. Sosok yang lebih pendek itu membalas pelukan hangat tersebut. Keduanya tertawa pelan dan begitu anggun.

"Aku merindukanmu, Lee Sungmin."

"Aku tidak. Tapi sangat... sangat... sangat... merindukanmu."

.

.

.

.

"Lee Sungmin. Kau ingin menyiksaku dengan menggambar di bagian itu?"

"Bertahanlah beberapa jam saja. Setelah itu aku akan membiarkanmu mengendalikan sesi _'cooling down'_ nya. Bagaimana?"

"Ya Tuhan..."

**THE END**

**Ini... sebenarnya hanya terispirasi dari saat saya melihat sebuah video pembuatan tato. Sungguh pekerjaan yang sangat menarik... dan... erotis. **

**Benar kan? Tidak sedikit orang2 yang menginginkan agar digambar pada bagian tubuh yang... hmm... taulah ya...**

**Kkk~ so... it's just my little(?) drabble... or PWP—if I look into the plot(?), clearly -_- #sigh (entahlah definisikan saja sendiri)**

**Then... thanks for reading...**

**Mind to review...?**


End file.
